DiamondLord
'''DiamondLord, '''is the name of anyone who owns the 9 Diamonds and has the Diamond Body. Jack Spidrox is currently known for this incredible, unique and powerful power. And as such, all the capabilities written here, are subjected to Jack. History ''To Be Added The following information applies for Jack Spidrox as DiamondLord. For information regarding the first DiamondLord, click here. After the second DiamondLord chose to retire, Jack and his gang followed him and saw the "undoing". After the previous one was done, he opened the Diamond Chest and became the new DiamondLord. ---- After DiamondLord quit being a villain, he wandered around the continent, looking for his new life purpose. Maker followed him but he was quickly noticed. DiamondLord didn't want to talk and asked him to leave him alone. Maker proceeded by offering him a new purpose of life that would grant him peace and harmony. DiamondLord listened and Maker said that he wanted to offer him a position on The Tower on which DiamondLord replied "As a delivery boy?". Maker smiled and said to him that he could be the new boss. DiamondLord turned his head and went with Maker. Aldo the others were hesitant, Noa Doc was the first one who opened up and accepted him as a new friend. ---- After Maker hid the Disintegrator Ray he gave Jack a file of the five remaining Magic Stones he had found years ago. As he had no interest in it, he never discovered there powers. Maker tasked Jack into finding the remaining powers. He also had to make sure ShadowLife would not gain these stones as Maker didn't want him to have more stones. As he didn't know what would happen if he had. Jack tried to figure out the powers of the first stone he wanted to know, the Vanilla Stone. After many attempts and failures, he used the stone's power to defeat ShadowLife ShadowLife tried to steal his Talismans back and succeeded due too Amset Ra. He also took the Golden Cufflinks, the Light Silver Stone and the Golden Stone. He managed to overpower DiamondLord and almost defeat him, until Diamond used the Vanilla Stone. The stone dispatched the items ShadowLife had, except the other stone and DiamondLord defeated him. In the aftermath, ShadowLife took Talisman X and the The Compass of Desire and fled with Amset and his allies. Jack was happy to find out the powers of the stone, Schepper told him the Shadow stole the Compass, much to his annoyance. To Be Added Personality DiamondLord thinks that he's not ready as Boss for the Tower but he proved himself worthy against Maker. When someone is in danger DiamondLord doesn't reflect and battles immediately. Powers and Abilities DiamondLord's main power is the complete control of the 9 (10) Diamonds, there powers are: The 9 Diamonds: *'Red Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Magic. ''The holder can cast powerful ''Magic ''spells and use powerful ''Magic attacks. The holder also has great knowledge about'' Magic.'' *'Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of an Enhanced Intelligence. ''The holder will remember anything that has happened in its life. The holder will learn things extremely fast and understand it. The holder is able to learn unlimited information and knowledge without any disorientation. *'Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Might/Control. ''The holder can absorb any kind of ''Might ''and ''Might based attacks. The holder can also sense high doses of Might. ''The holder can also control anyone who has a low and strong level of ''Might, ''but can not if that person can manipulate minds. *'Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Immortality/Regeneration. ''The holder is unable to die by any means. The holder can ''Regenerate his injuries very fast. The Diamond cannot prevent the holder from fainting. The holder can of course Heal/Regenerate ''others but not prevent them from dying. *'Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Super Strength. ''The holder ''Strength is increased to its maximum level. The holder Strength can be boosted by several status moves''. The holder also gains emotional and mental ''Strength. *'Light Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Levitation/Flight. ''The holder can ''Fly ''at normal speed or at fast speed. The holder can also mentally ''Levitate ''itself and others of course. *'Light Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Weather Control/Infliction. ''The holder can control and manipulate the ''Weather. ''The holder can also use the ''Weather as attacks or as an power-up for its Weather based attacks. The holder can also sense when someone else changes the Weather. *'Light Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Teleportation. ''The holder is able to ''Teleport itself and others to almost any location in its current world. The holder cannot teleport between dimensions and worlds. *'Light Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Telumkineses. ''The holder is able to create various ''Weapons from almost anything. The holder can also control and steal Weapons if they are not in someone else's possession. Additional: *'White Diamond': The Diamond gives the holder the power of Soul Manipulation. The holder is able to manipulate, control, sense and create Souls. The holder's Soul will be immune to manipulation and control of it. The holder's Soul will also be protected by destruction or harm to its own Soul as well as it's vessel. Other Powers and Abilities Even without the Diamonds DiamondLord already has enhanced strength so he can hold his own against numerous opponents, but he has to use other combinations too because he can't rely on his strength alone. DiamondLord has an extremely well developed sense of balance. He is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. DiamondLord is highly durable thanks due too his strong body and can endure many attacks. DiamondLord is also highly agile so he can make quick maneuvers and swing swiftly to easily evade the attacks of his opponents. DiamondLord is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He can combine this with his agility to highly weaken his opponents with powerful attacks. DiamondLord can also use many type attacks. He knows at least a few attacks for each type, so he can counter almost any move. DiamondLord is able to wield his staff with great proficiency and skill. He is able to use close quarter combat against any opponents with any Diamond on the staff. He can use his staff in a similar fashion as a sword and a throw-able weapon but also some other weapons. His staff is indestructible and its main purpose is the stabilize the power of the Green Diamond. DiamondLord is a master combatant. He is able to fight powerful opponents like Maker, Noa Doc and also Colin Doc. He also has fought other powerful villains like The General, Amset Ra, Scorpio, Sphinx and even Demolisher. And is able to defeat them, but doesn't mind if others help him. DiamondLord can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. DiamondLord is able to attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. His legs are very sharp and can cut through most substances. DiamondLord can call his Diamond Wand back to him if they are separated. No matter where they are at the moment. Signature Moves DiamondLord has multiple signature moves but his trademark moves are: *'Diamond Torpedo': The Diamond in the wand glows it respective color and DiamondLord throws the wand like a torpedo at the opponent, pushing it back and inflicting great damage. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. **'Diamond Torpedo XL': When equipped with the White Diamond, DiamondLord throws the wand and can manipulate the direction the wand is going, ensuring the powerful hit. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. DiamondLord's other signature moves are: *'Diamond Storm': From the wand, DiamondLord attacks his opponent(s) with a powerful, diamond filled wave of energy that's the Diamonds respective color. This attack can either damage the foe or counter its foe's attack. *'Diamond Fissure': The Diamond in the wand glows brightly and DiamondLord charges to his opponent and attacks it with the end of his wand. When the end of the wand makes direct contact with the opponent, it will faint instantly. *'Roar Of Diamond': DiamondLord stretches his neck to the back and then forward again and fires a devastating, diamond colored powered roar, inflicting great damage to anyone who hears it. Whoever hears this attacks is momentarily flinched. *'Macht Drain': When the wand is equipped with the Green Diamond, DiamondLord fires a dark green blast to the opponent. The dark green blast grabs the opponent, traps it inside and absorbs the opponents health and gives it to DiamondLord. Or the dark green blast grabs the opponents attack and absorbs its energy, powering up DiamondLord's next attack. Either way, DiamondLord turns dark green during the drain. *'Machts Ontheffing': The Green Diamond in the wand glows darker and DiamondLord swiftly waves the wand from left to right. Then the Diamond glows brighter and the opponents attack is negated while its power is stolen by the Diamond. When the stolen power not used directly after this attack, the stolen power will explode, hurting everyone it its radius. Weaknesses/Resistance DiamondLord can’t attack or touch the Diamond Chest if someone has it. He can however touch it, in his human form. If he owns the chest, he can touch and attack it. The lesser the Diamonds DiamondLord has, the weaker he becomes. Without a proper human form DiamondLord's powers are unstable. Without the Diamond Wand, The Green Diamond can corrupt the holder. Trivia *DiamondLord can control/use 10 diamonds but he does not want to use the White Diamond because of its terrible power. But if he has it, he will become the strongest being in the world. *Maker was interested by Jack to be the new DiamondLord when he was still under Catherine Doc's training. But because of DocterDoc's sudden death, he had to train Noa instead. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Large PowerForms